Shots Fired
by Kri-Kun
Summary: Sven has been crushing on his partner, Train, but has yet to tell him. Will one object reveal all?
1. Chapter 1 The Legend Himself

**I do not own the wonderful Black Cat.. Boo..**

**Chapter 1**

His finger pressed down on the trigger and a bang filled the room. Another one bites the dust for crossing the black cat. His mouth morphed into a cheesy, satisfied grin. His dangerous air was what attracted me most to him. His bright yellow eyes had to be a close second. "Geez, Svenny-Baby, I'm starved!" And then there was his hunger that never seemed to go away completely.

"But you just ate an hour ago," I mused. "And we didn't make any money because you killed the guy."

Train waved his hand, dismissing the comment. "Hardly a loss, but pwease?" his eyes changed into a puppy dog expression. I could never completely say no to those eyes, I could put on a good show but I'd always eventually end up caving.

I sighed and pulled my hat down over my eyes. "Fine." My lips twitched slightly wanting to smile because of his over joyed cheer.

"Sea food here we come! Shrimp and crab legs and sushi," his list went on and on with all his favorite sea food dishes. Train sure could eat a lot, but to be fair he did work up an appetite being a sweeper. It could be hard and the cash flow was unsteady but with a partner like Train I couldn't complain. He could always break the tension with a joke and could fill a silence with random chatter or a fact I've never heard of. He was constantly surprising me. He was a little on the adreniline junky side and always took the most dangerous route. He'd swim right through shark infested waters instead of waiting for a boat if I let him.

I was more on the practical side. While I also enjoyed danger I'd create an invention to make everything he did safer. Number thirteen did like to try his luck a lot, I wouldn't if I were branded with that number. Call me supersticious but that's how I am.

Train would go out of his way to make me uncomfortable, breaking mirrors or just walking under a ladder. He found my reactions hilarious and would make sure to tell me inbetween fits of laughter.

"Svenny!" Tain's fingers came together in a snap in front of my face. "Wakey, wakey!"

"Don't call me that," I grimbled miserably. In truth I did enjoy it when he'd call me Svenny or Svenny-Baby, not like I'd ever tell him that.

He ignore the statement, the same statement I've said many times before. "Yeah, yeah. We eatin'?" he motioned to the resturaunt we now stood in front of.

I left his question unanswered and pushed myself in to the double doors. We'd never been to this place before and it had a very zen feel to it. The place was packed and Train walked back from the hostess station with a pout. "Work your woman magic!" he commanded with a hint of a whine.

I sighed out my distress and secretly hoped Rain would be the tiniest bit jealous. I tipped up my hat and swaggered over to the hostess in my usual makes-the-girls-giggle way. Her cheeks were already tinged slightly pick from seeing me. I flicked my green hair out of my eyes with a twitch of my neck. "Hey," I purred out with a wink.

"H-hi!" her voice was frantic and quaky.

"Me and my friend here are kind of hungry." I forced myself to make my eyes trail downward. I made it seem like I was looking without really looking at much.

Her eyes scanned the room franticly for an open table in her section. "N-no tables..." she sounded dissapointed.

I patted her cheek, letting it linger there for a second. "I'm sure you can do something," I breathed out.

As I returned over to Train I let the womanizer act fall. That wasn't me anymore but Train didn't think about it that way. Besides when we had met I'd always have atleast ten woman on each arm.

Train jumped up and down, excited to get his food. "You're amazing!"

I turned to see the girl throwing out a couple of costumers. I sighed and lit up a cigarette. I concentrated on the smoke and not Train's long, long legs, the curve of his volumptious ass or even his exposed muscular chest. Damn that shirt, it always got to me. The hostess didn't say anything about my cigarette as she led us to the table and handed us a couple of menus. I learned her name was Jenn but after that I zoned out and concentrated on the nicotene.

Train scanned the menu excitedly and I had to hide my smile behind my cigarette. "Anything you want Train. I got it."

Train's eyes widened and a gigantic smile broke out acrossed his face. I'd do anything to see that smile. "Really?" I nodded and he went back to scanning the menu.

"Everythings on the house!" Jenn chirped, hovering by our table. I tightened my hold on my cigarette wanting so badly to insult her but couldn't so Train could get his free meal.

Train listed off a whole bunch of food and Jenn looked stressed as she wrote it down, probably regretting giving us an on the house meal. No one knew from looking at him but Train could eat a lot.

"You're amazing!" Train complemented for the second time that day whil digging into his food. I never thought I'd ever fall in love but Train was the exception for everything. Could this be love?

**A/N: I had to write a Black Cat fic. I searched it and it had barely any fics so I had to contribute. Chapter two coming to a fanfiction near you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Gift From A Tao Master

**A/N: I've gotten sooo into Black Cat. I mean c'mon! Violence, implied yaoi, attractive men! Who wouldn't be hooked?**

**I do not own Black Cat sadly...**

**Chapter Two**

"Sven!" Train whispered and layed flat against the brick wall his number thirteen pistol already drawn. The moon glinted off his yellow eyes making them look almost cat like. "We're being followed." The dangerous smile I'd grown to love flashed acrossed his face.

I tipped my head to let him know I heard him and draw my own gun. Whoever it was must be powerful because Train was practically jumping up and down with excitement. He slid down the wall slowly, with me quietly guarding his back.

He turned the corner and cocked his gun, resting his finger on the trigger carefully. He held it up as a head turned. "Been awhile, Creed." A wicked smile greeted Train.

"Number thirteen, a pleasure." Creed drew his invisible blade sword just in case.

"I've got this one." a voice spoke up, wavering with the pure evil of it.

Creed smirked. "Thanks Shiki."

I spun around as a bee buzzed in my ear only to see a whole flock with a mummy looking guy in the middle. His laugh was tinged with cockiness, I bet he enjoyed danger just like Train. "The infamous Sven." He laughed again. "I've been watching you. The one eye I could see shined with blood lust He tossed up a glass ball with one hand and kept his bees at bay with the other. "With this." A wicked smile appeared as the ball played out a scene from earlier that night. I was gazing at Train with obvious affection in my eyes but he had his full attention on his food, which wasn't surprising. "I think he just needs to be pushed in the right direction." He smirked. "And I've got just the thing."

For some reason the statement made my blood boil and I shot at him but one of his bees took the bullet for him. "Shut up!" I opened fire at him without aiming but all his bees protected him.

"Sven!" Train called over from his own battle. "Calm down Svenny!"

"No!" I'd never told him no before and he was taken aback because I was supposed to be the rational one. I reloaded my gun and shot after every word. "He. Needs. To. Die!" I shot until the last bee fell. I advanced on the mummy and pressed me gun to his forehead. "Die," I growled and pressed the trigger, nothing happened. I pressed it again and again, nothing happened. I held my finger down on the trigger hard but it didn't do anything. "Damn it! Just damn it all to hell!"

Shiki laughed his shaky laugh. "Silly human, weapons are no match for my perfected Tao." My gun liquefied and slipped between my fingers. It swirled on the ground and morphed into one giant spider. I stumbled backwards as he laughed out his triumph. "My orders are not to kill, they are to give." He handed me something in a pinkish tinted plastic bottle with Train's name scrawled acrossed. "In there is a powerful love potion made by my very own Tao." He pointed at it. "For Train's mouth alone, put it in his milk." He laughed and exploded into smoke.

I coughed out the black substance. My lungs felt like they were being drowned in my own blood. I fell to my knees and hacked at the ground. He must've recreated my very own poison gas from the last time we engaged in battle. The air cleared slowly and I greedily inhaled the clean air. Train stood staring at the spot Creed was less than a minute ago. "Again, I failed again." he muttered to no one but himself and gave the ground a kick. "One day, Creed, one day." he sighed and pocketed his gun, completely unbothered by the smoke before. Train didn't have a scratch on him which probably surprised Creed, he'd been doing a lot of training lately. I'd wake up in the middle of the night to see him practicing his defensive techniques.

I smiled at Train and stood on shaky legs while straightening my eye patch. The bottle felt heavy in my hand but I couldn't tell Train about it, not yet. I didn't know if it was even a love potion for real and when I did tell him I'd have to explain how Shiki knew to make it special for Train. I wasn't ready to come clean completely. Our partnership might become strained and I'm not ready for that, I might never be ready for that.

Train slung his arm around my shoulders and helped me stand. "You alright?" There was genuine worry in his voice and the edges of his eyes crinkled slightly.

"I'm fine." I snapped while shaking off his arm which made me pitch forward.

"Whoa!" Train's arms darted out to catch me and he pulled me against his chest to steady me. "Nothing wrong with getting wounded from battle.  
His voice was soft and he soothingly stroked my hair. "Svenny-Baby... this'll hurt..." He stuck a needle in my arm, making my thoughts go fuzzy.

I wavered in his arms for a second before I realized what he'd done. "You bastard!" I'd be out in under a minute, it was my own sleeping serum that was supposed to help Train heel better in his sleep.

His musical laughter graced my ears. "You know it's for your own good." He lightly pressed his lips to my temple which would've surprised me if I were in my right mind. "Sleep."

**A/N: Ooooh! Train's gonna get it when Sven wakes up! But Train did it out of love! Maybe Svenny-Baby will understand? Doubtful.. But heh, a fangirl can dream!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Angel

**Chapter Three**

****I opened my eyes to the bright rays of daylight and groaned. The bastard drugged me. My limbs felt like jelly and I could barely lift a finger. I sighed and re-closed my eyes, atleast there was no more pain. I'd get Shiki next time. A dangerous thought crossed my mind. Where the hell was the love potion?

The instant adrenaline rush made it possible for me to sit up. If Train found the pink bottle with his name clearly printed on the side he'd know what it was. He wasn't stupid.

I jumped up onto my feet and wobbled on my shaky legs. I stumbled forward, destroying everything in my path on my search for the bottle. I pitched forward when I saw it, practically tackling it to the floor. I grasped it in my hand and peered inside, empty. I shook it but didn't hear any liquid hitting the sides. Uh-oh.

This couldn't be happening. Maybe it spilled, yeah maybe that's what happened. But deep down I knew Train drank it, he had to of. It had his name on it he probably thought I'd bought it for him, anyone would think that.

I hit my head against the sleek wood floor. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I should've chucked it the minute Shiki handed it to me, I knew it would lead to nothing but trouble. I crushed it in my hand but the crunching plastic did nothing to calm my nerves. Train would have questions, questions I wasn't ready to answer. I just hoped Train wouldn't think anything of the pink bottle. My eyes widened, he could've analyzed it with the poison inspector I gave him. That would've for sure told him what it was. It tested liquids and ran off a list of ingredients along with the name of the substance, telling him if it was safe to drink or not. I had to make it for him because he'd drink anything he saw without thinking and I was afraid one day something would be poisoned but I didn't know it'd come back to bite me in the ass.

I stood and grabbed my hat off the nightstand. As I positioned it on my head I nervously turned the door knob. I swung the door open only to stop out into an ominously quiet hall. Train wasn't yelling questions at me or stomping his feet it was just eerily silent.

I shuffled my feet quietly down the hallway just in case Train was trying to surprise me but he didn't jump out or anything. He wasn't even in the kitchen eating us out of house and home.

"Oh Svenny-Baby!" Train cooed from the living room letting out a sexy purr as I entered. The floor was completely covered in rose petals and the coffee table was filled with chocolate covered strawberries. The lights were dimmed to give the room a romantic feel and the only thing Train was wearing was a tied, silky, red, short robe.

I should've probably reprimanded him for not checking the beverage for poison but I was stuck with my mouth hanging open in shock. I couldn't move let alone get onto him for setting up this atmosphere that just screamed sex. Train locked onto me with his sexy, yellow eyes and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk. He knew what he was doing to me and was damn proud of it. My jeans were getting uncomfortably tight making me squirm. My thoughts turned dirty, just imagining what was under that cruel robe. I wanted it gone, I wanted it gone forever. I didn't want Train clothed ever again, I wanted to see him utterly natural. If he didn't shed it soon it would drive me insane,

He slipped the robe over one shoulder, teasing me. "Oops," He batted his long eye lashes and stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "I've been bad..." My breath hitched as he slid it down more, revealing his number thirteen tattoo.

My feet moved without me thinking and soon I was standing in front of the sexiest man I've ever seen, Train. His cat eyes gazed up at me complete innocence filling them but his hands were being naughty, they slid his robe all the way down and he lounged back, content with being naked.

I couldn't help myself, I reached forward and softly stroked his manhood. "S-Sven..." My name came out like a breath, naturally, it sounded like it belonged to come from his mouth and his mouth alone.

"Yes?" I coyly asked, teasing him with my finger tips.

His expression contorted into one of disgust and he slapped my hand away. "I can't believe you!" He scrambled to cover himself up with that damned robe.

I was confused beyond belief. "Wha-?"

"Of course I tested that damned love potion before drinking it and when I saw what it was I knew I had to trick you to see what you'd do." He growled. "How dare you try to take advantage of me when you thought I was under the effects of a love potion!" He threw his hands up in anger. "I loved you!"

My eyes were large circles by the time he finished. "Say that last part again." I needed to make sure I had heard him right.

"I loved you, you bastard!"

"I love you too, Train..." My voice was soft against his angry one.

"No. LOVED! As in past tense, as in not anymore! Your love isn't very true I've figured out." He was out right disgusted with me.

"Train please!" I was starting to panic at this point. Why did this have to happen? "I was never going to give it to you... Shiki-"

His eyes narrowed into slits. He cut me off angrily. "I can't trust you anymore." He got up off the couch and paused in the living room doorway. "I'm leaving." He continued down the hallway to his room. "For good!" He slammed his door making the windows rattle.

My best friend and love of my life was leaving me.

**A/N: Oh no.. Say it ain't so! Damn that Shiki. All his fault! Sven didn't do a damned thing wrong~**


	4. Chapter 4 Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 4**

****Train wasted no time in leaving. He was packed and out of there with in the hour. All his things were gone and it was almost as if he was never even there. The rooms all had an empty, lonely feel that matched my heart. Everything inside it was just ripped away and I felt exactly the same. I'd get Shiki for this, I'd fight him as many times as it took to kill him. I was no longer a sweeper, I was a man on a mission for vengeance Next time I'd be ready and I'd be more than willing to use my right eye.

I toyed with my eye patch an smirked, this would be too easy. Shiki had no idea who he was messing with. He better be ready to be trailed. I hoped he picked up a new Tao skill just to make things that much more interesting. I cracked my neck and licked my lips, I'd kill the little insect bastard if it was the last thing I'd do.

I picked up my fully loaded pistol and aimed at the window. The bullet hit the exact center and shattered it instantly. Bulls eye.

I grabbed my coat and slid it on. I swaggered over to the window and kicked out all the remaining glass. I lunged forward and landed perfectly on my feet. Let the games begin.

:::

I glared at the skinny, pale boy I had shoved against the wall. "You run home to the Apostles of the Stars and tell Shiki his worst nightmare is looking for him. He messed with the wrong relationship." I slammed my hand against the brick wall making the boy jump. "Got it?!" I growled, flashing my teeth to let him know I was serious. I wasn't in the mood for any bull shit.

"Y-yes sir!" He scampered out of the alley way like a beaten puppy.

I'd have my revenge in no time.

**A/N: So Sven has gone rogue... he's serious about his love for Train, Shiki would stay away if he were smart which he isn't *sigh***


End file.
